


Sleepover Snickers

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Romancing the Bone [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shitty jokes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: Papyrus sets up a sleepover for two, and you make Sans laugh.





	Sleepover Snickers

When Papyrus insisted on having a sleepover, you thought he was joking. Sleepovers were something that you had when you were a child, trying your best to stay up all night and not fall asleep before anybody else lest you end up the victim of a few harmless pranks.

 

Knowing Papyrus, you should have known that he was completely serious.

 

Your doorbell rang just as you finished putting away your folded up laundry, and you quickly pulled on a tank top and a pair of flannel sleep pants before heading for it. Before you could even touch the handle, though, it was already opening, a mass of pillows and blankets walking into your apartment.

 

“HELLO HUMAN!”

 

That walking pile happened to be Papyrus, apparently, though you could hardly see him at all for all the blankets. He let himself in and walked into the center of the living room before dropping everything he was carrying, a resounding  _ poof _ as everything hit the carpet.

 

“sup, babe?” The voice prompts you to turn from the odd scene of Papyrus organizing the pillows by size and color to see Sans standing in the doorway, kicking it shut behind him with a slippered heel. His arms are loaded up with snack food, chips and cookies galore, and you feel your stomach rumble as you reach for a bag of chips.

 

Oh, they’re called ‘chisps’, not chips. It must be a monster snack.

 

You eagerly pop the bag open and grab one, popping it into your mouth and chewing. The flavor was good, like barbeque but not quite, and it gave a little sensation like pop rocks across your tongue.

 

“good, huh?” Sans reaches into the bag and grabs a handful before throwing them into his mouth, chewing noisily. Papyrus shot him a look over his shoulder but chose not to say anything, instead finishing up his task of--

 

“A PILLOW FORT!” he exclaimed, standing and looking proudly at his creation. The cushions from the couch had been pulled down and used as walls to hold the blankets up. The floor was covered with pillows, and there were still somehow enough to prop against the couch to lay against.

 

“Wow, Papyrus, you’ve really...outdone yourself?” Just how experienced was he in building pillow forts? He did that in a matter of seconds!

 

“YES, I AM AWARE OF MY PILLOW-FORT-MAKING PROWESS! YOU HAVE NO NEED TO POINT IT OUT...ALTHOUGH IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED.”

 

“bro is the best when it comes to making pillow forts. especially when he remembers the pillows, heheh.”

 

“THAT WAS ONE TIME! ANYWAY!!” Papyrus reached out to you and scooped you up, and you clung to your bag of chisps as he settled you down in the center of the pile. He gave you a pat on the head and you couldn’t help but giggle, leaning up into the gesture like a cat wanting to be pet. “NYEH!” He quickly turned and grabbed Sans in a similar fashion, plopping his brother down next to you.

 

“thanks bro, i wasn’t feelin’ like movin’ across the living room. how’d you know?” Sans asked, reaching for the bag of chisps, but you moved it away, shoving one into your mouth. He leaned further to try and reach the bag before he fell onto you, leaning up against your side. Your face feels warm as you finally relent, allowing him to have the bag.

 

“LUCKY GUESS,” Papyrus said flatly, then, clasping his hands together with a wide grin on his face, continued. “SO! WE HAVE A PILLOW FORT. AND YOU TWO ARE HERE. AS AM I.”

 

You shoot Papyrus a questioning look as you munch on chisps. “Yeah…?” 

 

“YES. SO.” He started edging towards the door while you and Sans look on in confusion. “WHOOPSIE DOOPSIE! I JUST REMEMBERED! I NEED. TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!”

 

“use the door, bro,” Sans pipes up, and you notice then that Papyrus had been lining himself up with the window. You breathed a relieved sigh when he instead headed out the door, trying to stifle his pleased giggles and ‘NYEH HEH HEH’s. The door closed, and you found yourself alone with Sans, staring at the door with a raised brow.

 

“...Did your brother just set this up to try and get us some alone time?” you ask incredulously, and the snorting laughter from beside you is all the answer you need. “Oh my god…” you groan, feeling your face warm as you release a sigh. “Papyrus is just so cool.”

 

“the coolest,” he agreed, nodding sagely before shoveling more chisps into his mouth. You followed suit, munching quietly for a moment as you thought. Papyrus went out of his way to plan this, obviously, so there was no harm in entertaining it, right?

 

“...You wanna watch cheesy horror movies?”

 

“...i thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

  
  


“Don’t go in there, don’t go in there, don’t go in there…”

 

“y’know they’re gonna go in there, it’s what they do.”

 

A bowl of popcorn sat between the two of you, you anxiously munching away on the snack while your eyes were glued to the screen. The serial killer was just on the other side of the door in the movie, and the popular couple was just about to get intimate, meaning they were next to get killed.

 

“hey, got a question for ya.” You ‘mhm’ in response with a mouth full of popcorn and he continues. “how come the funny guy is always the first one to die? i’d think he’d survive longer because comedy takes a quick wit.” You swallow and hum thoughtfully for a moment, reaching for another handful of popcorn but instead feeling smooth bony hand beneath your fingertips. You quickly pull your hand away and chuckle.

 

“I don’t know, honestly. It’s just another one of the many things that horror movies get wrong, I guess. In movies with a human killer like this, there’s not usually many survivors.”

 

“yeah, guess they don’t have  _ mushroom _ for a  _ fungi _ like him.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Sans, I’ll forgive you if you pass me those cookies.” He snorts and slides the package over to you, his expression smug. That could have something to do with the fact that you were fighting a smile that whole time, but you elect to ignore it. You tear the package open and are immediately met with a magically cinnamony smell. You pick one out and bite into it, and your eyes roll into the back of your head as you all but moan.

 

The texture of the cookie is amazingly moist, and there are bits of some kind of fruit that you can’t quite place, but it’s not too sweet. It’d be the perfect kind of cookie to go with your coffee in the morning, you think as you finish off the one in your hands before reaching for another. And another.

 

The sound of a clearing throat pulls you from your cookie heaven, and you glance over to see Sans, rather blue in the face, staring at the screen.

 

...Oh, the two hottest actors are currently getting it on. Okay then.

 

“Hey, you wanna have a joke-off?” you ask, loudly enough to drown out the sounds of sex from the television as you reach for the remote. Your face is warm before you’re finally able to get the damn thing to turn off, changing the channel to a comedy one and setting the remote down.

 

“heh, sure, why not? you’re gonna lose, but, i mean…”

 

“Excuse you? I can out-joke you any day! Just watch!”

 

Silence.

 

He snorts a long, drawn out snort, and you flush, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

“Give me a minute!”

 

“need some  _ thyme _ ? that wasn’t part of the  _ dill _ , but i guess i’d better o- _ bay _ .”

 

“Are puns the only thing you can do?” you ask, shaking your head. “What does a nosy pepper do?” He frowns slightly as he tries to think, and just when the dawn of recognition flashes over his face, you strike. “It gets  _ jalape _ _ ñ _ _ o  _ business!” He laughs that deep, rolling laugh you love so much, then he turns toward you, a mischievous glint in his eye sockets.

 

“that one was pretty good, but here’s another one. what do you call a cow with no legs?”

 

“Oh, wait, I know this one! It’s ground beef!” He shrugs his shoulders, letting out a low ‘ayyyy’. “Okay okay, here’s another one. What did the buffalo say to his son when he left for college?”

 

Sans grinned, “bison.”

 

“Damn…”

 

“what’s the difference between a piano and a fish?”

 

“You can tune a piano-”

 

“-but you can’t-”

 

“-Tuna fish!”

“-tuna fish.”

 

You both finish the punchline at the same time, and you look at eachother before bursting into laughter.

 

“Okay okay, I got one!” You take a moment to compose yourself, munching on another cookie. “Two clowns were eating a cannibal. One turns to the other and says, ‘I think we got the joke wrong.’”

 

“pffft-- mweh heh-” Sans slapped a bony hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter as he stared at you, eyelights wide and piercingly bright with his mirth. You grin and press onward, leaning in even closer to him.

 

“I poured root beer into a square glass. Now I just have beer!”

 

He doubles over, hand still tightly clasped over his mouth, and you scoot over until your sides are touching. He seemed to like the edgier jokes, maybe it would be okay if…

 

“...I love every bone in your body.” Then, leaning even closer, you whispered, “Especially mine.”

 

Sans broke, a loud laugh that sounded a lot like Papyrus’, only it was “mweh heh heh” instead of “nyeh heh heh”, bubbling up from his ribs, and you couldn’t help but join in at how helplessly he laughed.

 

You laughed together for a few minutes straight, and every time you’d start to calm down, one of you would snort and start it all up again. You laughed so hard that you snorted, and he’d start laughing all over again. By the time the laughter finally died down, you had tears trailing down your cheeks, which you were quick to wipe away. Sans also had a single stream of tears from his left eye socket, and you reached over to help wipe them away. He flinched slightly at first, then leaned into the action, chuckling.

 

“No, don’t start the laughing again, please, I need to breathe!”

 

“so i guess you could say i took your breath away?” You snort and shove at him gently, your cheeks pink from laughter and your hair mussed from laying against the pillows.

 

“Maybe. But I did the same, didn’t I? I’ve never heard you laugh like that before.” His cheekbones flushed a faint blue and you cooed slightly, leaning against him with a smile. “Hey, come on, I thought it was cute.”

 

“it’s goofy soundin’,” he muttered, pulling his hood up over his skull to hide his blush. It didn’t work very well.

 

“Awww, hey, I think my laugh is goofy, too! I snort when I laugh too hard!”

 

“yeah ‘n it’s cute. ya can’t help it anyway.” He grabbed a handful of chisps and shoved them unceremoniously into his mouth, crunching on them  while you stared, face flushed. At your silence he rolls his shoulders. “what? no one ever tell ya that ya got a cute laugh before?”

 

“Well… I think your laugh is cute, too.”

 

“...heh.” He leaned over against your shoulder heavily, stretching out languidly like a cat preparing for a nap. “wanna just watch a movie? somethin’ easygoin’ for bedtime?”

 

“I thought the point of a sleepover was not to sleep?”

 

“now that’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve said all night,” he said plainly, grinning and reaching for the remote, but was unable to reach it. Before you could get it for him it became surrounded with a faint blue aura of magic, and it floated over and rested in your palm.

 

“...Y’know I could’ve just gotten that for you. That was a completely unnecessary use of magic.”

 

“hey.” He turned his skull more to look at you, and you felt your heart flutter at how close in proximity the two of you were. “there’s no such thing… besides, i have enough magic that moving the remote is no big deal.”

 

“You’re so lazy,” you mutter, pressing a series of kisses to his teeth. He hummed and nuzzled his teeth against your lips before pulling away and doing the same to your cheekbone. Then he kissed the tip of your nose, the action making your nose scrunch up as a giggle was pulled from you. He ended his affection with a skeleton kiss on your forehead, his hand moving to brush your hair out of the way.

 

“mmm yeah, maybe a little.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him in even closer to you, his arm draping across your belly. You turned on a random movie that didn’t seem to full of action and laid down, getting comfortable.

 

It didn’t take long before Sans was still next to you, his chest no longer rising and falling with breath. You’d worry he might be dead if not for the way his hand groped at the fat on your belly and hip, like a cat doing that kneading thing they do.

 

You moved to pull away, but a low growling sound came from Sans’ ribcage, almost like a purr, and you couldn’t help but stay still. It wasn’t hurting anything, and if he slept better squishing you, then so be it. You raised a hand to scratch at the back of his skull and the purring increased.

 

As the movie played on in the background you found yourself paying more attention to Sans, not even realizing as your eyelids began to grow heavy.

  
  


* * *

 

  
After solving all of the puzzles in the new crossword book you had gotten him and  completing every single jigsaw puzzle he had in their apartment, Papyrus began to wonder what had become of his brother and the human.

 

He re-tied his scarf around his neck securely and headed out, his steps carrying him back to your apartment. He tested the knob to see that it was locked and, when he met no resistance, let himself inside.

 

The pillow fort was beginning to fall apart, he noted, and one of the blankets that had been the makeshift ‘roof’ had fallen to drape over the both of you. Papyrus raised a gloved hand to his mouth, muffling his squeak when he saw the two of you. Sans was laying on his side, and you were the big spoon around him, your arms wrapped around him in what looked to be a very tender embrace.

 

He may or may not have whipped out his phone and taken a few snapshots before quietly leaving the way he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr @life-sans-sin and submit ideas for fics to add to this series! And make sure you leave a comment telling me what you liked about this one! Love you guys! *heart*


End file.
